


【德哈】Adore you

by Cacia1996



Series: 性爱录像带 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: GV系列性爱导师（？）德和乖巧小哈的甜蜜性爱日常
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 性爱录像带 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180670
Kudos: 8





	【德哈】Adore you

德拉科觉得这样子不可以。

他的小孩很乖巧很可爱，但是太患得患失了，看他的眼神永远是一副讨好的模样，德拉科总觉得自己在欺负小朋友，并且是五年起步的那种。

他想要和哈利有平等健康的关系，他是很认真在对待自己的男朋友，可是自己的男朋友对自己像是在对一个主人，这听起来可不是什么平等健康的关系。

是不是自己太强势了？德拉科看着坐在自己怀里打游戏的黑发小男友，他看起来对游戏没什么感觉，赢了也不怎么欢呼，输了就只是叹一口气，嘟哝又浪费一局时间。说起来，游戏机也是德拉科擅自买的，每次哈利打游戏都是在他问起来以后才会捡起来闲置的游戏手柄。

“你是不是不喜欢打游戏？”德拉科发誓自己只是普通问了一个问题。

哈利操作手柄的手指都僵住了，停顿了好一会儿才小声说:“不是啊，德拉科买的游戏都很好玩啊。”

哪有人在日常对话里一口一个人名啊，连个“你”都不会说。

德拉科觉得这样下去不可以，他看着窝在自己怀里望着自己不知道该不该接着玩的哈利，他决定要做出改变。

“德拉科，我们是不是有两个月都没有给公司拍片了啊？”哈利枕在德拉科的手臂上问他。

“怎么了？想拍了？”德拉科笑笑，这是一个好现象，他期待听到哈利说出自己的想法。

哈利红着脸支吾:“唔......因为......我们说好了，每个月一号我都要还你钱的嘛......上个月好像......没收入......”

哈利越说声音越小，最后闭嘴不吱声了，他发现德拉科的脸色很差。

德拉科心里一言难尽，哈利这话说得让他觉得哈利只是被迫困在他身边，出卖身体还债赎身，要不是从哈利的眼睛里能看到无法抑制的喜欢，德拉科简直觉得自己是不是做了什么不可原谅的事情。

“下周吧，我还没想好下次拍什么。”德拉科觉得自己再不说点什么哈利就要慌了，索性闭了眼睛把他抱在怀里，不动神色的问他，“你有什么想法吗？”

“只要是跟德拉科，都可以。”哈利凑上去亲了亲德拉科的唇角，看见漂亮的唇形弯起一个好看的弧度。

“那你这个钱可真是有够好赚的，只是跟男朋友做一次爱而已，出力的还是我，你什么都不用考虑。”德拉科知道自己这么说哈利又要恐慌了，可是他就是收不起那恶劣的性子，想要逗逗自家男孩。

果然，哈利扭了两下身体，愧疚地低下头，揪着德拉科的衣角。

“对......对不起......”哈利小声嗫嚅着。

对德拉科来说，钱不过是从左边口袋出进到右边口袋的事，对哈利来说却是一道横亘在他们之间不可触碰的裂缝。

“所以作为补偿，下次你来出力吧。”德拉科收拢了怀抱，试图安抚自己不安的小男友，睁开眼睛正对上他闪烁的目光。

“啊？”哈利一句困惑的惊呼脱口而出，表情纠结地看着德拉科，然后变得惶恐不知所措。

“想哪里去了，你难道觉得我看起来会做bottom？”德拉科实在是被他这副模样逗乐了，对着他脸颊咬了一口，留下一个浅浅的牙印。

“你说的话听起来就很容易让人误会嘛。”哈利吃痛捂住脸，不自觉撅起嘴，委屈巴巴望着德拉科。

太可爱了。德拉科忍不住凑上去亲吻恋人红润的嘴唇，把唇瓣含在嘴里吮吸，发出暧昧的水声，哈利也很乖巧的没有挣扎，还把舌尖递了过去，被吻得舒服了发出满足的哼哼。

改造男朋友的计划不如还是放到明天吧，今天这个依恋人的小宝贝谁能舍得放手，告诉他你应该独立自强？得了吧，马尔福又不用为人师表。

哈利裹着被子坐在床尾的地方，德拉科披着浴袍靠着床头，摄像师在调整机位，场务拿出几种不同的绳子和手铐问德拉科要哪种，哈利瞪大了眼睛盯着那些玩意。

“就普通的布条选两根就行了。”

德拉科挥挥手拒绝了这些道具，哈利暗自松了口气，那些毛绒绒的手铐看起来就很不友好，更别说绳子捆绑这种给他留下过心理阴影的玩意儿了。

场务找了一会儿才翻出来两条破旧的布条，不知道之前是用来干什么的，感觉脏兮兮的。

“凑合用吧。”德拉科接过来，在床头的柱子和自己的手腕之间比划了一下，距离勉强够，就是没留什么活动范围了。

工作人员把设备都调试好了，德拉科检查了一遍让他们都退出房间，锁上房门，走回到床边，重新坐在床上。

哈利咽了一口唾沫。对于这一次要拍什么他一点心理准备也没有，德拉科也没说过，他现在蜷坐在床尾不知道自己应该做什么。他看见德拉科把浴袍脱了丢到床下，全身上下只留下一条黑色的三角短裤，鼓鼓囊囊的，十分色情。

“躲那么远干嘛？你过来。”德拉科朝他招手。

哈利松开裹在身上的被子，穿着一件宽宽大大的白色衬衣从床尾爬伏到德拉科身上。

“今天我就把自己交给你了，宝贝，所有的主动权都在你手上，什么时候想接吻，或者是想口交，想插入，想高潮，都由你自己来掌控。”

哈利疑惑地看着德拉科。

“我要你把我的两只手都绑在床头。”德拉科把布条放在哈利手上，凑过去亲了亲他的耳垂。

“不不不，不可以！”哈利吓得往回抽手，但是被德拉科握住了。

“听我说完，宝贝，我知道，一直以来我们之间都是我在主导，不管是生活还是性爱，但是我想知道‘你’想要什么，语言会隐瞒但是身体不会撒谎，我想知道你的身体喜欢什么，所以，我要你把我绑起来，这一次，就由你来主导，你可以做任何你喜欢的想要的事。”

德拉科的目光真诚得很，如果没有摄像机在旁边哈利就要信了，可是即使是这样，哈利的眼泪也在眼眶里转悠个没完。

德拉科在性爱里一直很强势，他的片子从来都没有作为被动方存在过，即使是遇到过很会诱惑的搭档，德拉科也总能反客为主，这一点哈利清楚得很。看来确实是因为收视不好，德拉科竟然可以牺牲到这一步。

德拉科如果知道哈利心里这样的想法一定会吐血的，可是现在，在他眼里，只是他乖巧可人的小男友还走不出第一步，作为一个贴心的情人和经验丰富的搭档，德拉科把自己的左手腕放在哈利手里，右手带着他一起把布条系在上面。

“好了，现在把另一头捆到床头上面去吧。”德拉科鼓励地亲吻了哈利一下。

哈利拿着布条往立柱上捆的时候还懵里懵懂的，手指一点都不利索，德拉科不得不侧过身子来用空闲的手帮了他一把，这才捆好一边。

看着德拉科左手被吊在空中，哈利满脸纠结:“不会疼吗？难受吗？要不还是算了吧......”

德拉科用空闲的右手揉了揉哈利的头发:“不会，没关系，今天由你主导，宝贝，你应该更自信一点，好了，把另一边也系上吧。”

哈利抿着嘴，先把布条一头捆在另一边的立柱上，德拉科抬起手交给哈利，看着男孩把布条缠在自己手腕上，可是缠了一圈似乎不知道往哪边打结，剩下一节绳头哈利拿着不知所措，德拉科索性攥在手里。

“不行不行。”哈利忽然急了，“这样你手腕会被勒住的。”

德拉科也不说话，就笑着看他可爱的小搭档解开布条，好像笨手笨脚连个绳结都不会系。

哈利懊恼地看着手里一节布条，转头去看德拉科:“要不然还是你来捆我吧。”

说完委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，德拉科感觉自己都要看见黑头发上面还有两对无形的耳朵都塌了下去。

德拉科靠过去安抚地吻了吻他。

“按我说的做，不会疼的。”

哈利哪里是不会系绳子，只是怕把自己弄疼了而已，德拉科心里清楚得很。

这下也躲不过去了，哈利只能系好绳子，看德拉科用一种近乎祭献的姿势，双臂大张，露出胸膛，毫无保留地吊在他面前。好美，哈利只是这个画面都觉得血脉喷张，他不能抑制自己的冲动，扑上去抱住德拉科的脖子开始亲吻他。

别人只能隔着一个屏幕看，可是自己可以拥抱亲吻。

“德拉科，我好爱你，好爱好爱你。”哈利说着说着又拖出了哭腔。

德拉科回应着恋人的亲吻，为不能拥抱安抚他感到一丝遗憾，但是又为接下来哈利会怎么做而期待。

哈利跪坐在德拉科身上，搂着他的脖子，一时之间也不知道下一步该做什么。往常都是德拉科在接吻的时候就会开始解他的衣扣，让最后一件衣服滑下来，然后吻就会逐渐向下，划过颈项，在锁骨上留下浅浅地咬痕，最后逗弄挺立的乳尖，惹得哈利一声又一声的喘息，神志被情欲支配，身体叫嚣着欲望。

“你想要什么都可以自己拿，现在我完全是你的。”德拉科出声提醒迷茫的小猫，“平时你最喜欢什么？”

喜欢德拉科吮吸他的乳粒，被柔软的舌头舔舐的感觉真的很舒服。哈利想着脸都快烧起来了，他从来都不敢说这种事。

“Do whatever you want.”

哈利收回环着德拉科的手臂，手指搭在衬衣衣襟上，一颗一颗解开纽扣，哈利往前膝行了两步，把自己送到德拉科嘴边。

“舔舔我。”哈利耳尖都红透了，说完伸出舌尖舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。

以前也有过主动的搭档，把自己剥干净了贴到德拉科身边，一撩眼都是诱惑，用矫揉造作的嗓音撩拨他。

但是没有谁像哈利这样撩人而不自知，明明纯得很，想要索取先把自己臊红了脸，楚楚动人的眼睛，没有什么故意撩拨的目光，只是直白的渴望。这样的宝贝要什么不想给他。

“宝贝，乐意为你效劳。”

德拉科含住了送到嘴边的茱萸，立刻得到一声叹息，他用舌尖沿着乳晕转圈，又用牙齿叼住乳粒轻轻撕扯，跪在身体两侧的膝盖渐渐收拢，紧紧地贴在身侧。

哈利的手搭在德拉科的肩头，只是被吮吸乳头就让他仰头发出呻吟，丝质的衬衣从肩头滑落，半掉不掉的挂在肘弯处，衣摆刚刚遮住臀部，叫后面的镜头拍不到底下的风光，哈利正晃着腰，把挺立的性器在德拉科健硕的小腹上不停地磨蹭。

“德拉科，另一边也要。”哈利呜咽着，缩回一只手玩弄自己另一边被忽视的乳珠，过长的袖口遮住了手背，只留下两根手指露在外面搓揉胸脯。

“别急，别急，宝贝，我只有一张嘴。”德拉科抬头在哈利唇边亲了又亲。

“帮帮我，德拉科，帮帮我。”哈利一边揉着自己的胸口，一边握住自己挺立的阴茎撸动，眼睛吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

德拉科发誓他后悔了，这是一副什么香艳的画面，他却只能双手吊在床头，一点忙都帮不上，看着他的宝贝还没开始就已经被情欲折磨得快要脱力了，德拉科攥紧了手里的绳子，床头的立柱发出“嘎啦”一声。

哈利快要急哭了，塌下腰跟德拉科接吻，试图在他的嘴唇上找到一点点温暖。德拉科挺了一下腰，撞了撞哈利翘起来的屁股，暗示他：“你可以拿走所有你想要的。”

“想要让德拉科填满我。”哈利的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒落了下来。

“你知道润滑剂在哪里。”

哈利伸长手去一旁的床头柜里摸润滑剂，德拉科很喜欢青苹果的味道，他总是说那味道像是哈利，青涩中带着少许清甜。只是德拉科从来都是用这个味道的润滑剂，在他的片子里从来都没有出现过第二种味道的润滑剂，哈利不知道他到底遇到过多少“青苹果”，又或者说，诱惑德拉科吃下的那第一颗禁果是否就是这青果子。

只是很奇怪，德拉科准备的润滑剂却有两种，青苹果的占多数，但总会有一支蜜桃的，那一管格格不入的粉红色总是全新未开封。

哈利很好奇，也许还有些许叛逆，想要在德拉科这里占据一个独一无二，所以他把这支全新的给摸了出来。

德拉科看着他手里全新的润滑剂挑起了眉毛：“不喜欢青苹果？”

哈利装作认真拆包装的样子不说话，他不想告诉德拉科自己的私心，况且他也没有多喜欢蜜桃的味道，反而是青苹果的味道在他心里已经跟德拉科画上了等号，实际上喜欢得很。

哈利把润滑剂挤到手上，空气里弥漫出一股甜腻的气息，他趴在德拉科身上向下塌腰，翘起浑圆的屁股，手向后伸探进穴口，就着润滑剂开始扩张。

“那我以后都换成蜜桃的好不好？我们小果子长熟了，让我看看是不是有蜜桃那么多汁。”德拉科亲吻着凑到面前的小嘴，调笑道。

“不......不要，我喜欢青苹果的味道。”哈利急急地拒绝德拉科的提议，后面用手指把自己操得舒服得直喘，另一只手握住了不停溢出清液的阴茎。

原来他喜欢前后都被照顾到，德拉科不动声色地观察跪伏在自己身上的男孩，当真是要变成蜜桃了，只是自慰而已，就已经浑身上下都水淋淋的，大腿上蜿蜒流下后穴溢出的润滑剂，小腹上沾满了阴茎分泌的前液，身上细密地出了一层汗珠，眼眶一如既往水润，稍微一动都要流下眼泪，就连口腔都不能很好的控制唾液了。

小孩就只是这个水平而已，平时承受那么多高强度的性爱真是难为他了。德拉科笑着伸过脖子去碰哈利的额头，还好，他这个样子只有自己能够看到，如果当初没有把他保下来，现在自己一定会后悔的。

“德拉科，德拉科，德拉科......”

哈利闭着眼睛抵住德拉科的额头，嘴里不停叫着他的名字，德拉科觉得自己快要被他撩得着火了，血液里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着占有他，德拉科紧紧地扯着捆住自己的布条，没有听见可怜巴巴地布条正在发出“嘶嘶”的悲鸣。

“宝贝，你简直让我发疯，能不能帮帮我。”德拉科放低声音请求道。

“嗯，嗯......啊，德拉科。”

小东西已经迷情意乱了，也不知道听没听见自己说的话。只见他放开了自慰的手，两只手都黏答答的撑在德拉科的小腹上，突然朝他笑了一下，然后低头去亲德拉科的嘴唇，继续向下，蹭过下巴，在脖颈上留下水痕，舔了舔锁骨，亲了亲乳尖，在小腹上吮出一个个红痕。

这小东西找的地方还挺刁钻，一股热流从小腹窜上头顶，德拉科向后仰，顶着床头抬头发出一声呻吟。

再往下，哈利用牙齿咬住了内裤的裤头往下拽，挺立已久的性器很快拜托束缚弹了出来，打在哈利的脸颊上，麝香的气味立刻撞进鼻腔，哈利小声呜咽一声，急急地伸手去握。

“德拉科好厉害。”

哈利着迷地亲了亲德拉科的龟头，用舌头卷起铃口的液体吞下去，然后把阴茎含进嘴里，吃不下去的用手抚慰着，另一只手又伸到身后去继续扩张，喉咙里发出呻吟，声带的震动刺激着正在深喉的龟头。

操。德拉科忍不住在心里骂出声，这个小混蛋根本不知道自己在做什么，凌乱的白色衬衣纯洁又放浪，讨好的绿眼睛简直勾魂，含着性器的小嘴孜孜不倦地吮吸，就像是得到了心爱糖果的小孩舍不得松开。

“这么喜欢含着吗？”德拉科努力按下想要在恋人嘴里挺动的欲望，他答应了哈利这一次由他来主导。

“喜欢，喜欢德拉科的味道。”哈利抬起头，语气中是不容忽视的喜悦。

“还喜欢什么？最喜欢什么？”

“还喜欢和德拉科接吻，拥抱；最喜欢被德拉科填满。”

小学生一样，还要一问一答，德拉科只能给他信心不足的小宝贝更多的鼓励：“做任何你喜欢的事。”

哈利放过德拉科的性器重新爬上来，后穴已经扩张得够久了，他扶着硬挺的欲望往下坐，没有迟疑，直接就进到了最深处。

哈利反手撑在床面上，一只手握住自己的性器，随着撸动的节奏在德拉科的阴茎上上下起伏。

“德拉科！”这个姿势让德拉科进到一个前所未有的深度，哈利终于射了出来，仰着身体发出呻吟，“德拉科，你抱抱我好不好，我要受不了了。”

“你可以靠过来的宝贝。”德拉科怎么不想抱住他甜蜜的宝贝，身体向前倾，但是布条限制了他的动作。

“德拉科，我想让你抱抱我。”哈利屈起膝盖，软绵绵的趴在德拉科身上嘟哝，“我不想要什么主导我们之间的性爱，我只想要你抱抱我。”

“撕拉——”

哈利被熟悉的怀抱包裹起来，他心满意足在恋人怀里蹭了两下，然后才像是意识到了什么一样，猛地睁开眼睛惊呼：“德拉科！”

床头两段破败的布条已经垂了下去，经过激烈的斗争还是没能捆住这个想要把爱人拥在怀里的男人。

手腕上全是勒出的红痕，哈利心疼地把男人的手捧在掌心细细地亲吻：“都说不要捆了。”

“都说不要紧了。”德拉科揉了揉哈利乱乱的黑发，“比起这个，我可能还有更大的麻烦要解决一下，你还想要吗？”

硬挺的欲望还深埋在哈利的身体里，哈利抱住德拉科害羞地点点头：“你可以对我做任何你想做的事，因为那也是我想要的。”

这是天赐的宝贝吧。德拉科抱住哈利，一个翻身，把他压在自己身下，用手肘架起他的双腿，向前倾身，让哈利可以吻到自己。

哈利心满意足地捧着德拉科的脸和他接吻，身下被大力撞入，舒爽的感觉蔓延到全身，让他不由得蜷起脚趾。

“德拉科！”哈利哭嚷着。

“怎么了？太快了吗？需要我放慢一点吗？”德拉科的动作果然慢了下来。

“不要，不要。”哈利扑腾着，晃着腰去够，“刚才就很舒服。”

德拉科满足地看着小孩欲求不满地跟他索取，真好啊，哈利终于会跟他提要求了，他还想要听哈利说出自己的感受，毕竟做爱又不是他一个人的事，想要让自己的伴侣也舒服，那些满足的喟叹和言语更能让人得到心理的满足。

哈利被撞得摇摇晃晃，身体里的愉悦在堆积，他痴迷地看着自己身上挺伏的男人，有种比爱慕更强烈的情绪从心理蔓延出来。

“Adore......”

“什么？”德拉科不得不凑近了去听哈利的呢喃。

“I adore you, Draco.”哈利贴在德拉科的耳边絮语。

喜欢和爱已经不足以表达这样浓烈的情感了，只有爱慕和崇拜才能形容百分之一这样的情绪。

德拉科感觉自己眼眶都湿润了，他揉了揉眼睛靠过去亲吻失神的男孩，没想到自己居然也有一天会在床上流泪，哈利果然总是能给他惊喜。

其实严格意义上来说，德拉科这次的片子很不马尔福，老实说，按照他以往的标准，这种水平的片子根本就不可能会放出来。

首先片子不完整。

潘西说德拉科拍porn是在拍纪录片又不是口说无凭，德拉科所有的片子从前戏到事后完整得一塌糊涂，可是这次的片子断在了德拉科撑在他的男孩身上喘息，低头去听他说了一句什么，画面就黑了，可是声音还在继续，两个人纠缠的呼吸延续了好一会儿，最后是一声轻轻的表白。

“I adore you, Draco.”

声音很轻但是掷地有声，很难让人不为之动容。

所以，虽然整支影片谈不上什么传统意义上的美，却因为这样的情感格外让人感动。

德拉科放弃主动权，交出了他的心，放下身姿请求他的男孩。

他们相互吸引，彼此爱慕，生生不息。

热评第一是这么写的——

“浪子回头，游子归家，德拉科终于找到不止看上他漂亮皮囊和器大活好的人了，这个宝贝爱他的灵魂和心脏。人的心很小，他们的心只容得下彼此，如果这都不是爱，好了，这门婚事我允了。”

****\- END -** **


End file.
